rogue_traderfandomcom-20200213-history
The World According to Grimm
The World and the Intergalactic War Ladies, and morons! My name is Axel Grimm . . . And I'm here to present to you, the history of the Vardant star system! The bad ass human race came into the galaxy on the planet Azures. Throughout the years we've fought both wildlife and each other to prove who the best on Azures was. Eventually, there we were divided into two major factions. The Shennos alliance, led by the Hawthorn country, puts an emphasis on technology. The Nagganas republic, headed by the country of Laurel, favored magic. While everyone hated each other's guts, no one was willing to begin a man-made apocalypse. Pretty hard to enjoy life if the planet is an empty husk, so they invested their resources into different projects. One such project was flying off into space. Vardant had, depending on who you ask, three to six planets that were capable of supporting life. Humanity took full advantage of these planets and harvested their resources to make more of essentially everything. Naturally many wars took place, but none of them stopped us humans from advancing further and further into the far reaches of our star system. Until we finally met 'them'. The green skinned, monstrous aliens which we called Orcs. (They have some weird name that they call themselves, but no one cares.) While we were colonizing Zaffre, the brutes finally showed up in our system onboard their ships. Centuries worth of fighting took place following their arrival. As the war continued on, we managed to develop our own technology to travel to two distant star systems. With this, we expanded our territory even unto orc controlled worlds! (Because we ARE awesome like that!) During this period, we met different species of aliens which we also fought with and against, it must've been one heck of a time to be alive. What happened after that was a bit of a letdown. We actually managed to make a ceasefire agreement with the orcs. I don't have a clue why a race as bloodthirsty as the orcs would suddenly want to stop fighting, but if my history teacher is to be believed, it happened. For the first time in centuries, we had peace . . . Or rather, the closest possible thing that could be called peace. After War: Trade While we did trade alongside some alien species long before the war was over, it took over two hundred years for trade to 'officially' open up between us and the orcs. At first, it was only space pirates that dealt with the sleaziest of orcs, but when the still running governments realized they were missing out on some real golden opportunities, they decided to take up trade as well. Obtaining supplies, recovering Intergalactic War tech data, setting up alliances with new factions, gaining power, and taking glory; all of these objectives have always been a necessity in order to survive as a force in this galaxy. Everyone wants as many of these pieces as they can get their hands on, but you need a military force to get these things. So what happens when there are more assets you need to claim, but you don't have enough soldiers to get them? It's simple really, you enlist the toughest mercenaries you can get, and send them off to the galaxy to do your dirty work. Species Humans We're the best, period, of all time! While many scientific advances in society have tried to improve on the original model, I often find that our potential is only as limited as we believe it to be. Why be "genetically modified" for perfection, when you can grasp glory with your own hands? Notable Humans: O'hann Barbazon, Thanius Barca, Rex Derby III, Krios Delvia, Victus Dreg, Kraile Endieryk (The Vulture), Samson Ferric, Axel Grimm, Alexi Harahknivi, Laz, Leo, Corwyn Nilius, Nathan Zachary, Nicole Zachary, Zickle Cyborgs Technological advancement in the war allowed people to attach metallic parts to their bodies. Whether those advancements were limbs, organs, or even an entire body frame, the rich folk with an interest in it could afford it. While some may indulge in an 'upgrade' or two, some of the more eccentric folk actually replace nearly their entire bodies with robotic parts, ending up becoming more robot than human. It is these people that are referred to as Cyborgs. Notable Cyborgs: Allen, Ardiem, Haddon Cort, Fayte Lockheart, Hawt Kauffe Meilson, Millien Rengrave, Velnoth Clones Technically people. They are often made in secret for some nefarious scheme or another. While the practice of cloning is illegal, that doesn't stop some people from creating their own army of 'backup' people to do their bidding. Notable Clones: Moll 1, Moll 2, Moll 3, Moll 4, Moll 5 Mutants Back in the days of the war, some idiot scientists, or a group of mad wizards depending on the version you're talking about, believed that human strength wasn't enough to fight off the Orc threat. They decided to experiment on soldiers in order to make them more combat ready. The madmen injected their subjects with animal D.N.A. This gave the subjects the animals' physical capabilities, and for the worst part, appearance. These beast men, or Mutants, were often as feral as the orcs, and half as friendly to their human counterparts. Unfortunately for their kids, their mutations were passed on to them, so they were just as screwed up. Notable Mutants: Greaves Graytail, Liander, Narvaris Nobles All that genetic manipulation to the mutants turned out to be a dud, but all that experimentation ended up to be the stepping stone to something far greater. Eventually, the mad scientists/wizards found a way to 'improve' human beings without introducing animal D.N.A. into the mix. These 'improvements' were more or less like superpowers, so the soldiers that had these traits were called Super Soldiers. When the war was over, the secrets to embedding people with superpowers was lost. Whether this was due to incompetence or by design is anyone's guess. Like the mutants, the super soldiers' abilities were passed down from parent to child. (Although unlike them, this was actually a plus instead of a negative.) Many of the super soldiers would take political posts and guide their nations in the manner they saw fit. Centuries later, most of any nations governing body included these Superhumans. As a result, the term 'Noble' became a slang word for Super Human. While most super people these days are either rich or politicians this term isn't entirely accurate. After all, not everyone that is a politician has powers, and not everyone that is superhuman is wealthy. Notable Nobles: Vandal Conningham, Elizabeth Damos, Erika Damos, Tarron Damos, Kalei, Elric Nilius, Icarus Nilius Orcs They think they're the best, but they are only second to us. They are tall, buff, and always looking for a fight, Orks usually come in shades of green, but it isn't unheard of to see an orc of a different color. While most Orks tend to be as smart as a doorknob, there are a few of them that have proven to be highly intelligent. Many of their capabilities often seem to defy our sense of logic. This makes interacting and fighting with, or against them highly entertaining. Notable Orks: Red Ded, Grok, Welnawff Space Elves Not really what they are called, but it's what they should call themselves. Long-eared, tall, skinny aliens are what they are: And they are really obnoxious to boot. They are rumored to be few in number, compared to some races, but they do have some really good technology that people would pay through the nose for. Notable Elves: Necro, Za'Shan Shawe Demons More of a myth than anything. Demons are supposedly real, but only the deranged ever claim to have seen them. Many different religious factions of human and alien origin agree that Demons exist, but that could just be a ruse to gain followers. The 'Church of the Father' has publically spent countless fortunes in order to combat them, but no official record exists of any battle ever being fought. Mages and Wizards over the centuries claim that Demons exist. Many of them create cults around their 'dark god', spreading their own influence over their surroundings. While the cults never seemed to last long enough to make a lasting impression, a few of them managed to inflict serious harm on their surroundings. This has led to a controversial move by the human governments to forbid the mention of Demon names. Whether Demons exist or not, you can't argue the influence the idea of them have had on the human race. Notable Demons: ?????